Decepticon For Life
by Aquathist
Summary: The life of a Decepticon spy isn't always easy. Especially not when you've got a past with the leader that you fail to hold back before him. [Transformers Prime Universe] [Multiple oneshots about the same character.]
1. Nightshade

The femme's stabilizing servos landed on the airship with a soft thud, her knees being bent to ease the fall. Her chin lifted and she glanced up at the menacing beast in front of her. It was colorful but not kind looking.

"Seems like Megatron has a new pet." Her body straightened up as the creature got closer, being sure to glare at the Autobot symbol on her black colored chest.

Of course she felt unnerved by this, but it didn't take away her fierce expression. "Ease up, I wish to see your master."

A soft growling noise left it's mouth, if you could even call it that, before it carefully stepped aside. Obviously it did not trust her yet, and was very cautious about her. The exact same way she felt about it.

Her flat feet began to move forward, bright purple eyes never letting him out of sight until she had no other choice. By then, it did not take long for the doors to close behind her. A soft sigh left the femme's mouth as she continued on into the Nemesis. That had not been a nice welcome at all, and before she could even curse at the beast, guards came running up to her with guns already prepared in their hands.

Their eyes fell on the Autobot symbol on her chest. "Surrender!" One of the Vehicons stated, a bit of fear in his voice. They had been scrapped way too many times by their enemies.

Her hands lifted into the air, and though her features weren't very threatening, her faceplate made her look like someone that you shouldn't mess with. "I'm here to see Lord Megatron."

The guards exchanged glances for a bit, before they nodded. "We will bring you to our master."

Right answer. As they began to walk, two in front and two behind, the dark colored femme came with them without any complaints. Only at times like these you could see what faction she truly belonged to, for her looks could be fitting both.

Few minutes passed, but they eventually reached the main bridge. As the doors slid open before her, the femme saw him standing by the window.

"Megatron..." She whispered to herself, her optics widdening a bit. No matter how often you would see him, there was no getting used to it. His whole armor looked menacing. The way he spoke was often full of power and intelligence. There was no doubting it, he intimidated this femme, just like he did with many other Cybertronians.

Said mech turned at the sound of the doors, and she was urged forward by the two drones behind her. Her mind came back to reality, and after just a few steps, the femme knelt before the Decepticon leader in an elegant manner.

A short silence followed, to which she peeked up slightly, fearing there would be a fist against her faceplates sometime soon. But it did not come.

"Nightshade, report." His tone was harsh and expecting. Not that _she _had expected any different.

"The mission was succesful, my liege." Her servo went to her back where a small compartment opened. She revealed a small object that had been hidden inside. "I have succesfully taken the nano-technology you requested."

As her eyes glanced up to take in his reaction, she noticed that he was more than pleased. His left servo was held open, to which she stood and carefully placed the object into his claw.

"The Autobots do not know I was behind it. They think a Decepticon sneaked in last night to steal it. I can assure you, they're not very happy." If Megatron was satisfied, then her courage would certainly come back to her, as could be heard in her voice.

"Foolish Autobots." A smirk formed on the leader's faceplates as he took a better look at the small device, holding it between two of his digits. "They are too blinded by their will to trust, that they cannot see it when a spy is among their ranks."

This made her smile a little as well, even though he had not directly complimented her or anything. "Which is very useful for us. Though I must admit that I miss not being in the presence of any Decepticons." Particulary Megatron, but she would not voice that.

His crimson eyes fell on her small and slender figure, "You are more than welcome to come back as soon as you have finished your duties. By that time, there will be no Autobot to even worry about."

A saddening thought. Their leader did not want her here until the war was over. Surely she understood. It was her job, and the only spy around that could actually still pull it off, for the Autobots knew all the other Decpeticons around.

Though he took notice of her new expression, it did not move him in the slightest. "You should leave before they become suspicious of your absence."

"Of course, my liege." One arm was placed before her chest as she made a small bow. There was no arguing his orders. Like them or not, they will be carried out. For now, it was the best she could do, did she ever want to live among them again and be a true Decepticon. It was hard not even being able to bear their symbol.

It took her a bit, but eventually the femme turned to leave this room. To leave the ship. On the flightdeck, the beast tried to stop her, but Megatron quickly communicated for it to stand down.

He really did want her gone, didn't he? Nightshade chuckled softly to herself, even if it was to ease the pain nagging in her spark. Her eyes turned back to their beautiful blue color, fitting the day more than the night, as her name would hint at. With a few sounds, she was back in the air as a jet. A form that Fowler had given her, seemingly somewhat happy to see a flying Autobot.

How wrong they were.


	2. Unexpected Second Oneshot

Nightshade felt such anger all the time. Pure anger. Towards herself for ever taking the job of a Decepticon spy.

Towards Megatron for ignoring her and her wishes so blatantly.

And towards the other Decepticons for they actually could serve as one.

She threw a piece of old metal at the wall, the sharp side piercing into the bricks. Dust fell down, but she didn't care a whole lot.

This berth was far less comfortable than what she was used to. From the Decepticon warships.

Screw the Autobots, she decided. It was time to take a flight and go see someone he misses far too much.

The femme slid onto her butt. Her arms reached upwards, digits entwined as she stretched her frame upwards. Joints popped, and many wires felt a lot better afterwards. She'd grow stiff living with these peaceful idiots.

She wandered through the large opening that had to be called a doorway, and into the main hangar of this place.

"Good evening, Nightshade." The Prime gave her a small nod before turning back to the map he was studying.

"Evening, Optimus!" Trying to keep up appearances here! Her bubbly Autobot self with a harsh side whenever angered. "Mind if I go out for a flight?!"

She would use the so called puppy eyes on him, finding them to be very effective.

Even if his face never smiled, it was as if his optics showed happiness for her 'innocence'. "You are free to leave the base, Nightshade." After all, she did blend in with the human jets, thanks to Fowler, who also told the military her random patrols were part of a top secret program.

This way, she could not reveal herself to the public and fly around freely.

Such idiots, all of them... Nightshade kept up the act, grinning brightly. "Thank you!"

Taking a sprint, she soon stood in the fresh air of this planet. It made her think of Cybertron. How she wished to return their one day... Thanks to her age, she had never really seen its golden age. Too bad... Yet nothing she could change now, besides doing her job, as Megatron would pleasantly remind her each and every time she brought it up.

With a leap into the air, her small form transformed into a beautiful high tech military jet. The dark blues and blacks made her blend in with the sky easily.

Yes, Megatron. She used to speak with him so much. He took her interest. A wise mech, yet so very intimidating. Before, it hadn't been so bad. But as she grew, he became more malicious in her eyes. Might be because she would finally realize what his actions held as meaning. Do not listen, and you are dead. Or worse.

A shudder ran through her whole being, as she made a sharp turn towards the west. Little planet, with small people and buildings. Terrible. She spinned around, wanting to look up at the stars instead.

The stars she would one day travel again, as the Decepticons celibrate their victory. In her dreams, she would be at their leader's side.

Realistically thinking, however, that would never happen. To him, she was just another soldier. Even if they had their interesting conversations from time to time, it made nothing any different. It just showed they were both sentient beings with feelings, still. No matter how cold war had made them.

A few more turns... The clouds tickled her sides. They were moist, humid... Yet didn't make her wet. It was pleasent. Nightshade sighed deeply, scanning her surroundings for any possible threats. None.

In her dreams, Megatron would take a hold of her. She'd fear him first, but moments later she was safely in his arms, assuring her he was not going to harm her. The femme would close her optics, speaking out her worries to him that he would ease. Like a father would calm his daughter. A human relationship that she thought fitted the two of them. Except that she was disowned at the moment...

Her nose pointed downwards as she quickly descended towards the sand of the Nevada desert. Before hitting the ground, she quickly lifted, turning a bit more. Sand flew up around her, covering her wings for a moment. The speed washed it all off.

When was any Decepticon going to accept her again? Her caretaker had been destroyed in battle, and she was seen as an Autobot friend because of her job.

"Be happy someone does it." She muttered, wanting to rip off their heads for ever daring to think of her like that. As if she wouldn't try to kill Optimus within an instant if Megatron let her!

"Nightshade, we need you back at the base." Speak of the devil...

"Alright, Optimus! Is there a problem?" She did her very best to not let her anger shine through.

"There might be. Our scanners picked up on Decepticon activity."

Right... Make her face her problems again. By now she had killed more Decepticon drones and traitors (who she was allowed to get rid of to gain the Prime's trust),, than Autobots who she really wanted to rip apart.

"Right! I'll be there in a moment!" With a nice and flowy bow, she turned. For a moment she was upside down, then she spinned to fix that problem.

Back to that wretched Autobot base...


End file.
